Her Eyes
by RitsyXYuki
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome continue searching for the jewel shards and Naraku. But once Inuyasha starts to show his feelings what will Kagome do to let him know...Oh! This is my first fanfic so please REVIEW! InuXKag
1. Storm

**I don't own anything or anyone in my story...please dont hurt me! **

**An Inuyasha and Kagome Story**

**Chapter 1- Storm**

**Kagome-POV**

I listen to the thunder and watch the flash of lighting outside of the small hut along the road to Kaede's Village. Miroku,

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are sleeping right through it. Inuyasha was sitting on the opposite side of the hut. His father's

fang in between his crosses arms. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or just had his eyes closed. His breathing was steady. I

stood up in front of the fire and walked to the opening of the hut. A cloth hung down from this opening. I take my hand and

move the cloth so that I could see the rain. As soon as I could see the rain fall in the darkness of the night a huge, bright

blot of lighting struck the ground by the river that flowed just 50 yards away from the hut. I was about to scream when

suddenly I feel a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waist holding me up so that I wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Kagome, what do you think your doing? It's dangerous to go outside in this kind of weather." said a sweet and angry voice.

His hand was now gone from my mouth so I could speak. His arm still tightly around me.

"Sorry…I just wanted to watch the rain fall. That's all."

I said as I closed my eyes and leaned back against his chest. His other arm that was once covering my mouth was now

rapped around me…pulling me closer to him. My heart started to beat faster. I could feel his mouth at my ear now. He said

softly…

"Please…for me, try to me more careful. Okay?"

"Okay. Sorry about that Inuyasha."

He laughed a little then said

"Don't be sorry Kagome. I'm just glad your okay."

"Ya, I'm fine."

I said to him opening my eyes. He loosened his grip and turned me around. His arms still had me. I looked up at him. His

eyes soft, calm looking into my eyes. I placed my hands on the tops of his arms as I lay my head on his chest. I felt his chin

on the top of my head. His silver hair brushed my face. We stayed like this which seemed like forever. His body was so warm.

I never wanted to let go of him. Suddenly his chin left my head and his arms dropped from my waist and took both my

hands.

"Your hands are freezing Kagome."

He said as he drug me back to where I began. In front of the fire, which was starting to burn down. He let go of my hands

and started to walk back to the door.

"I'll be right back. Stay right there got it?"

He said to me as he walked out of the hut. Waiting for him to return I sit down in front of the fire and watch the embers from

the wood fly away and then disappear into the darkness. Moments later Inuyasha came back into the hut soaking wet from

the downpour. He carried 4 logs. Two in each hand and placed them all into the fire. He then walked over to where he was

first sitting and started to take off his kimono. I felt my face turn red. I looked away.

"You should be good and warm now Kagome. Try and get some sleep."

"Hmm...what about you Inuyasha? Don't you plan to go to sleep too?"

I say as I turn back around to face him. I notice that he still had his white undershirt on and his sword was lying next to his

red kimono. He smiles at me and starts to walk over to where I was at. He stops next to me and sits down.

"I think I'll wait until you finally fall asleep. So you don't pull another stunt like that again." He said with a laugh.

"Thank you Inuyasha" I said looking back at him. He smiled at me again and before I knew it I was being lifted into his lap.

Amazed at where I was now sitting I look up at him and say…

"Inuyasha?" I feel the blood rushing to my face. He was so close to me.

And he feels so good. He then placed his cheek on the top of my head and said in the softest voice…it was hard for me to

hear.

"Kagome…"

I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I almost hurt. Inuyasha had never acted like this before. He took my hand and laced

our fingers together. He started to hum a song to himself…but I could hear it clearly. And before I knew it…I had fallen

asleep…in the arms of the one I cared for them most…Inuyasha.

**Well...thats it! I really hope that you like it. **

**I'm working on the next chapter. I'll see what kind of reaviews I get. **

**On yea! This is my first time ever to post a fanfic. So please tell me anything to make the story.**

**Thanks! **

**-Taylor**


	2. together

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me! Well anyway...here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2-Together**

**Inuyasha-POV**

I sit here with Kagome in my lap. I watch her breath, still hand in hand. I turn my head around, making sure not to wake the women that I care for very deeply, to see if everyone else was still sleeping. Miroku was now lying on the floor next to Sango. Kirara and Shippo haven't moved from there spot. I turn my head back around to the beauty I was still holding. I had to admit that she was. Her face made we want to kiss her in her sleep…but I knew that I couldn't, at least not until I've told her. Her hands have warmed up a bit. I also notice that the storm has passed. I could now hear birds chirping outside of the hut. I lay my cheek on the top of her head, close my eyes and listen to her breath.

"I have to let her know how I feel. Soon. I don't think I can take this any longer." I thought to myself. I felt a light squeeze on my hand and a soft voice say my name…

"Inuyasha…" I look down at Kagome; her bright blue eyes were now open, looking at me. I gently squeeze her hand back and smile at her.

"Your awake…did you sleep well?"

"Hmhumm…" she says as she smiles back at me.

"Would you like to get up?"

"Yes, I feel a little stiff."

"Right." I say to her as I take my free hand and move it to her back, being very careful, and help her sit up. She was now standing. Our hand still together. I stood up next to her and looked down into her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night Inuyasha?"

I didn't want to lie but, how could I tell her that I was too amazed by her cuteness when she was sleeping to look away from her and sleep myself?

"Sure. I did. Don't worry about me." I said to her. I couldn't look at her eyes when I said this. She laughed.

"Okay then." She said to me as she went to her yellow book bag. She took out a towel and two bottles of something… I didn't really know what they were. She must have seen the dumbfound expression I was making because then she laughed again in the laugh that I love some much, and said…

"Hahaha, I thought I've told you what this is. It's called shampoo and conditioner. You use it for your hair. In my time, it much better to wash your hair with is then to use soap."

"Hmm…let me see it."

Kagome walked back over to me and handed me one of the bottles. The liquid inside of it was purple. I open the lid of it and look inside.

"Hey! This smells good!" I said to her as I started to smell it some more.

"Hahaha! It's called Wild Berry Mist." **(Hahaha, yea I just made that up :p)**

"Oh…I see." I tell her giving the shampoo or whatever it was called back to her. She starts walking to the door of the hut. She stops in front of it and turns around.

"I'm going to go wash up a bit okay. I'll be right back." Kagome says to me as she waits for my response.

"Okay fine with me…" I tell her. I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so beautiful this morning. Her eyes…as blue as can be. Kagome then smiled back and walked out of the hut and down to the river. After she left I felt lonely. I was so grateful that she had come into my life. Without her…I don't think that I would have ever made the friends that I have. Or even smile the way that I do know. I think about all of these things as I go back to the Rob of the Fire Rat Kimono and my father's fang that I have left on the floor of the hut to dry out. I put the top half of my kimono on and slide the Tetsuseiga to where it is normally placed. I then walk back to the fire and sit down in front of it. I would go get some more fire wood but I'm afraid that with the river so close Kagome would possibly thing that I was trying to peek at her. I shivered at the thought of all the "sit" commands that I would probably get if I tried something like that. I could still smell her mixed with the scent of the stuff in the bottle from earlier. It smelt wonderful. Lost in thought I almost jumped when Miroku placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dammit! Are you trying to give me a heart attack Miroku" I said to him. He smiled and started to laugh at me.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" I say to him jumping up so that I was standing in front of him.

"Nothing at all Inuyasha. Hahaha…" he said to me and he turns his face slightly to one side and then I see what he was laughing at.

"Oh that Sango…" the monk said out load.

"What was the Monk?" Sango said as she sat up in the spot she was sleeping.

"Nothing my dear Sango." He said again as he started to rub the hand print that was now like a tattoo on his face.

"Pervert…" I finally say to the monk. I guess that I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the big **SLAP** that Sango gives him.

"How in the world can you possibly thing of doing those sorts of things so early in the morning?" I say to him as he walks back over to Sango. He sits down beside her before he speaks.

"I just can't help myself…" he said to my as I see his hand on Sango's butt…moving in a circular motion. I shake my head…3, 2, 1…**SLAP!**

"Dammit it Miroku! Please keep your hands to yourself!" Sango yelled at him. This time she woke Shippo and Kirara up.

"What is going on?" Shippo said looking at me.

"See for yourself." I tell him as I point to the almost dead monk that was now lying on the ground still rubbing his face.

"Oh boy…" Shippo said out load and shook his head. This is going to be a long day.

**Thats it! What did you guys think?**

**Please send me lots of reviews! **

**I start school again tomorrow so...it might be a couple of days before I can get the other chapter up so bear with me!**

**Thanks again!**

**-Taylor**


	3. Discussion

**Sorry it took so long to update!! **

**Please dont hurt me! **

**My reason why it took so long is at the end of the story.**

Chapter 3- Discussion

**Kagome-POV**

Sitting on a rock in the river I start to rinse the conditioner from my hair. The water felt really good even thou it was cold. I wonder what had gotten into Inuyasha lately. He looked like he didn't get any sleep last night. I wonder why he had to lie to me about it. I know that he didn't get up or anything during the night because well…I was sleeping in his lap. I blushed to myself as I thought this. Remembering how safe and warm I felt just being with him like that. I start to get out of the river and place the towel around my body and dried off. After that I dried my hair and put my school uniform on and pulled my damp hair into a messy bun. Grabbing my stuff I start walking back to the hut.

**Inuyasha-POV**

Now that everyone was awake from Miroku and Sango's usual routine of **SLAPS **and butt rubs, we all were now sitting in a circle around the burnt out fire.

"Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked

"She went to the river with some hair stuff. I guess she was going to wash her hair or something. She should be back anytime now." I say to him as Kagome appeared into the hut. She looked amazing even thou her hair was still wet. Her beautiful scent circled me like the wind and made me very dizzy.

"I'm back. Oh, hey everyone. I didn't know you all were up." She said to everyone as she walked back over to her book bag and placed all of her stuff into in and came to sit down next to me. I could feel the palms of my hands start to fill with sweat.

"Yep. We just woke up right before you came in." Sango said to Kagome.

"Oh, I see. How did everyone sleep?" Kagome asked.

"Good I guess. I think we all slept threw the storm." Miroku said to Kagome as she looked up at me smiling. I guess she was thinking the same thing I was. How she almost went outside when it was storming and get scared by the lighting. I smile back to her and laugh to myself.

"What is so funny you too?" Sango asked both me and Kagome.

"Ah…nothing Sango. Haha, anyway I don't think we have any leads to where Naraku is?" Kagome asked everyone.

"No…damn him for disappearing like that! I swear once we find him he is dead!" I said jumping up. Every time we talk about Naraku is gets my blood boiling.

"Well…even if we did know where he is we couldn't do anything about it right now." Shippo said. I turned to him. Shocked at my own stupidity that I had totally forgotten what tomorrow was.

"Right…the night of the new moon is tomorrow. Inuyasha will become a human then." Kagome said as she stood up next to me. Damn…I cannot believe that I had forgotten. Kagome then looked up at me.

"I think it would be for the best if you came home with me today and wait it out until tomorrow okay Inuyasha?" I didn't really know what to say to that. Every time I become human my body becomes harder for me to control when I'm around Kagome. Personally I don't think it would be a good idea. I might slip up and hurt her somehow. I don't what that to happen.

"Kagome I really don't think that…" I started to say when I was interrupted.

"I think she might be right about this Inuyasha. You probably should go hide out until you've become a half demon again." Miroku said. I don't think that there was anyway out of this. But I had to try.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to hide out! Besides we still need to search of the jewel shards! I won't tell my human side get in the way of it." I said as Kagome took a deep breath. My eyes widened. I knew what was coming…

"Inuyasha…….?" Kagome said. She looked very angry.

"Ah…yes Kagome?" I said as I layed my ears back and put my hands over them. I started to back away from her. I closed my eyes…waiting for the command. I didn't notice that she had walked over to me. I felt her hands on mine own which were still to my ears.

"Please Inuyasha. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Let's just be on the safe side this time okay?" Kagome said to me. I flash my eyes open. Her angry face had now turned into a worried face. Dammit. I hated it when she did this. Sometimes I'd rather her "sit" me then to see her face like this.

"Kagome…okay. I'll go with you." I told her as I took her hands from my ears and held them of a second before I dropped them.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said to me as she walked back over to her book bag and put it on.

"I guess we will be leaving now. I have some stuff I need to do at the house when we get back anyway." Kagome said to everyone.

"Right. Anyway we should be back in about 2 to 3 days. Don't do anything to drastic when we are gone kay?" I said to everyone as I started to walk out of the hut. I then see everyone smiling. I wonder what they could be thinking.

"Alright then. See you both later." Miroku said to us.

"Be careful Kagome!" Sango said to Kagome

"Don't forget to bring back some ninja food okay!?" Shippo yelled as he ran to Kagome and jumped on her, giving her a big hug goodbye.

"Oh Shippo I wont forget. See ya later everyone!" Kagome said as we walked out of the hut and to the bone eaters well.

* * *

We started walking to the well. She walked very close to me. Her scent still as wonderful as ever.

"Inuyasha? I'm so happy that you finally get to come home with me. Mom has wanted to see you again for some time now. Even Sota and grandpa too.

"Oh yea? Well…I haven't seen them in sometime now. I guess it will be good to see them again." I say to her as we finally make it to the well. I pick her up and make sure she's got every thing and jump in. A blue light then took over as we passed through time.

**Well...thats it! I really hope that you all like it. **

**My reason was that the night of the new moon is tomorrow so...It just kind fit the story. **

**I'll most likely have the next chapter up ether today or tomorrow! **

**-Taylor**


	4. Letter

**Where we go! Another chapter in the "Her Eyes" story!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and posted reviews about this story. It means alot.**

**Well..I hope everyone likes the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4- Letter**

**Kagome-POV**

Once we crossed over to the other side of the well the blue light that surrounded me and Inuyasha was gone. Inuyasha was still holding on to me and before I knew it he jumped out of the well and onto the stairs that led to the door of the temple. He places me back on the ground and opens the door. The sun shines through and the smell of Modern Day Japan fills my head.

"Damn…I always hate coming here for this reason." Inuyasha said has he put his hand over his nose. I knew the reason. The air in the Feudal Era was pure and clean while in this time the air was corrupted with gases and fuels of all the industrial plants, cars, and other mechanical machines.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." I say to him as we make our way to the front door of the house. About to open the door it flies open.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Welcome home!" My mother greeted us in the normal way.

"Hi mom!" I tell her

"Hey Ms. Higurashi. How have you been?" Inuyasha asked my mother.

"Fine fine. And you too?"

"Great! We just came back because Inuyasha turns human tomorrow night." I tell her as we make our way into the house. Here I find Sota and my grandpa at the table eating breakfast.

"Sis! Inuyasha!" Sota says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Sota…grandpa. How have you all been." I ask.

"Good I guess. What about you Inuyasha?" Sota said looking at Inuyasha

"Good I suppose." Inuyasha says as he walks to the stairs.

"So grandpa what have you been doing lately?" I ask him.

"Oh…just trying to come up with some new illness you can use for school." He said with a smile. I laugh to myself. He's always trying so hard to think of new illness for me to use for school. I wonder what he used this time. I probably shouldn't ask. I probably didn't wanna know anyway. I look up the stairs and I didn't see Inuyasha. He probably already made is way in my room.

"Well…I'm going to go see what Inuyasha is doing. I'll talk to you later okay?" I tell my grandpa as I start to walk up the stairs. The door was cracked just enough to look inside. I see Inuyasha sitting on my bed playing with Buyo. I smile and open the door. Inuyasha's ears perk up and his head turns around. I see him smiling at me. I walk into the room and place my book bag in my closet. I then walk over to the bed and sit down next to the half-demon and the overweight cat.

"Hahaha!! Dance cat!" Inuyasha says as he takes the cat's front paws and lifts them up into the air. The cat starts to meow very angrily.

"Inuyasha you probably shouldn't do that to the…" But it was too late. **SCRATCH!** The cat scratched the hell out of Inuyasha and took off out the door.

"Dammit!!" Inuyasha yelled as red blood ran down his face.

"I told you…sigh Stay right there and don't move" I told him as I run and get my book bag from the closet and open the first-aid kit. I take the box over to Inuyasha and place a bandage on the cut then wipe the blood that ran down his face off with my hand. His face was so close to mine now. I could feel him breathing.

"Thank you Kags." Inuyasha said. I could feel my own blood rushing to my face as he used my nickname. He's never don't that before. I couldn't help but smile at him and say.

"Your welcome. Just try not to piss the cat off again."

"Right…I'll have to remember that." Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked over to my dresser. I guess he was looking at one of my school pictures with me and my friends in it. He then got bored and came back over to me and sat back down. No sooner then he sat down my mother came it.

"Kagome. I have something for you dear." She told me as she gave me a letter. It was from Yuka. Inuyasha was looking over my shoulder reading the front.

"Who's Yuka??" He asked me.

"She is one of my friend and one of my classmates too. I wonder what this could be" I said as I started to open the letter. I then read it to myself and gasped.

"Aw!! Oh my god! How could I forget! It's her birthday tomorrow!" I yell at the letter.

"Oh dear. What are you going to get her Kagome?" My mother asked me.

"Ah…I have no idea. I guess I'll have to go to the mall and get her something." I said as I though popped into my head. Inuyasha will have to go to the party with me. My friends have been wanting to meet him anyway. But he can't dress like this! I guess I'll just have to pick something out at the mall for him to wear. Hehehe….this is going to be fun after all.

"What are you laughing at Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me. Without thinking I grabbed him up off the bed and push him into the hallway. I then ask me mother to get out so that I could change into something other then my school uniform. I close the door and start looking through my closet.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha said threw the door.

"Sorry about this. I'm in a hurry. I'm going to change really quick and then we have to go.

"Go where!"

"You have to come with me to the mall. I need to get Yuka something and you need to pick out some different clothes to wear because you're coming with me to the party tomorrow." I told him as I open my closet door.

"What!! Why the hell do I have to go with you!?" Inuyasha said almost in a yell.

"Because my friends wanna meet you anyway and you can't come with me looking like that!" I told him as I found a cute summer dress that was green with purple flowers on it. I took off my uniform and slide into the dress. I then find some shoes that matched it perfectly and walked over to my dresser. I grab some money for a place that I keep all my extra cash in and walk back over to the door. I open it to find Inuyasha sitting against the wall right across from me. Inuyasha's face turned beat red when he saw me. I laughed to myself.

"Okay lets go." Inuyasha told me as he was getting up.

"Oh! Wait! I almost forgot" I said to him as I ran back into my room and grabbed his baseball hat. I then place it on top of his head to cover his dog ears. It always made me sad to have to put it on because I just loved his ears.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why do you look so sad Kags?" He asked me. I started to blush and said…

"Hahaha, I'm not sad you retard. Come on lets get going!" I say to him as I grab his hand and run down the stairs.

"Were leaving mom! Be back later okay?!" I yell to my mother and wave goodbye to Sota and Grandpa who where sitting at the table playing some kind of board game. Still holding on to Inuyasha's hand we make our way to the door and passed the sacred tree to the long stair way. Still running we make our way down the stair way and to the sidewalk.

**Thats it! I hope that you all enjoyed it! **

**I'm working on the next chapter right now. I have so may ideas going through my head! AW!! **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you all think!**

**-Taylor**


End file.
